Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power converter, and in particular, to a power converter which is able to detect a ground impedance value.
Description of Related Art
In the solar power generating system nowadays, in order to be synchronized with the grid, power converting devices are required to convert the DC power output by the solar PV module to AC power.
However, if the grounding failure occurs in the power converting device, leakage current may be generated and results in the device failure or accident.
Therefore, a ground impedance detecting function is needed for the power converting device to guarantee the normal operation of the device.